Wanting, Needing, Getting, Regretting
by C-Chan10
Summary: Spoilers for RotK What if Sauron stayed in Pippin's head after he touched the Palantir - not really movie format, but I took the idea from the film. Plz R


Disclaimer: I own nothing. So don't sue. I have no money  
  
Ehm. Something I created when I was bored. Some spoilers for RotK, but the story doesn't really *have* a place in any of the films, it just happens at some point. I haven't really figured out what's going on. I can't even remember what happens in this chapter, only fanfiction.net has only just started working so I figured I should put it up now.  
  
Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
The foul stench of death lingered clearly in the air above the battle scene. Corpses littered the ground, and where there were no bodies, rivers of blood ran leaving everything in their path dripping crimson.  
  
Legolas stood high above the battleground, looking with dismay at the amount of lives, which had been lost. "This never should have happened," He thought sadly to himself. He was actually nothing to do with the battle. It must've happened a few weeks ago at least, due to the state of some of the bodies.  
  
For once Legolas was cursing his keen sense of smell, which had led him to this dreadful place of death. As he turned round, he vowed to make sure the fellowship followed a different path.  
  
At dinner that night, which was a stew that Sam had thrown together using what they had, Aragorn noted his friend's odd behaviour. Ever since Legolas had returned from his little trip he had been acting more sombrely than usual. He didn't even have the hint of a smile on his face when the two little hobbits, Merry and Pippin, did their rendition of Bilbo's birthday party which had nearly everyone crying with laughter.  
  
Another person who was quiet and grave was Gandalf, he had received something which Pippin, the youngest hobbit, had described as a 'great big ball thing' yet the older and more wise members of the fellowship had instantaneously recognised the object as a Palantir. One of the 5 seeing stones.  
  
"Legolas, Tolo sí." (Come here) Aragorn's voice rang out clearly over the fellowship. The hobbits and Gimli looked up, surprised at the Elven language. They hadn't yet got used to it. Legolas rose silently and made his way over to the ranger. "Where did you go today?" Asked Aragorn in a low voice. "And why, on your return, have you seemed quiet and sombre?"  
  
Legolas looked up at Aragorn, who was surprised to see fire in the Elf's sparkling blue eyes. "The screams of death are close here, Estel, They are not yet silent." Legolas spoke in English, but quietly, so no one else could hear.  
  
Aragorn had been brought up amongst the elves, he was used to hearing their strange way of speaking English, but he had never heard anything like this. "A battle?" He half asked, half hissed.  
  
The blonde elf sighed and nodded. "The victorious army still have enough numbers for another battle from what I could work out. They are ruthless Estel, I could tell by the sight of their victims . . . They kill for no other purpose than amusement, we must stay out of their way . . . We are no match for them." Legolas' voice wavered slightly as he voiced his worries.  
  
Aragorn nodded and felt his sword, which was around his waist. "We will Legolas, avo 'osto," (Don't worry)  
  
They made their way back over to the campfire. Which was just being extinguished, the ranger now frowning, thinking about the consequences of running into this ruthless band of men, and the Elf calmer, a slight relief showed in his eyes from telling his worries.  
  
Most of the company had decided to go to bed, and were opening their sleeping bags. Pippin watched Gandalf slyly as he undid his own sleeping bag. He watched as Gandalf took the wrapped up Palantir and got into his sleeping bag, with the seeing stone held firmly in his grasp.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Asked Merry suddenly, throwing his sleeping bag down next to Pippin's. Pippin realised he was frowning and forced a smile onto his face as he turned round to his cousin.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired." He lay down, watching Gandalf still, hoping his grasp on the Palantir would lessen, but no such luck. He suddenly noticed he was being watched by Legolas, so he rolled over and closed his eyes.  
  
All Pippin wanted to do was look at the 'great big ball thing'. He was curious was all. Hobbit's are naturally curious, but there was something about this Palantir that seemed to draw Pippin in, he was fascinated by it and he was going to get a good look at it . . . At some point.  
  
Merry and Frodo held a short conversation, which soon died out as they each fell asleep. Sam had fallen asleep previously and soon Pippin was the only hobbit awake. He glanced up at the smouldering remains of the campfire, Legolas and Aragorn sat around it, still looking wide awake. Gimli was visible on the other side of the fire, fast asleep, soft snores erupting from his mouth, Boromir next to him in his own sleeping bag, also asleep. And Gandalf . . . He was asleep too . . . The Palantir still held firmly, Pippin frowned. His curiosity growing slightly.  
  
Legolas looked around suddenly. "I hear something." He jumped onto a rock, his bow held tightly in his hand, summoning his eyes to see what was in front of him. Clear fields with occasional flowers here and there.  
  
"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked, getting up and looking to where Legolas' eyes watched. Unfortunately his sight was no match for the Elf's and he saw nothing but darkness.  
  
Legolas frowned and strained his eyes. He knew he could see something, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
"I'm . . . I'm not sure" Admitted Legolas, turning round to Aragorn. "I can see something. I know it!" He looked again and sighed, whatever it was had gone, he informed Aragorn.  
  
"Do not worry about it then, It is my watch, not yours, get some sleep." Instructed Aragorn, turning back to the remains of the campfire.  
  
Legolas made his way past his sleeping friends to his own sleeping bag, as he did he happened to glance down at Pippin, to see if he had gone to sleep. Pippin's eyes were tightly shut as if he was in a dream. The Elf smiled and went to his bed.  
  
As soon as Legolas had walked past him, Pippins eyes opened and he looked around again. Aragorn was on watch, there was no chance of him sneaking past him to get the Palantir, he had to wait. Which was easier said than done, because it wasn't long before Pippin's eyes began to droop, and he was asleep shortly after.  
  
A few hours before dawn broke, Pippin stirred and looked around bleary eyed, something had woken him up, only he was sure what. He glanced up at whatever he could make out in the darkness. Legolas walked past him and went to his bed, which Pippin figured, after a few moments thought, must mean he slept through Aragorn and Legolas' watch. That could only mean it was a certain Dwarfs turn.  
  
Pippin smiled and rolled over, Gandalf still held the Palantir tightly, only part of the blanket it was wrapped in had fallen away. It was very strange, it was dark, and Pippin could only just see Gimli sitting down on his watch, yet when he looked at the Palantir he could see it clearly, it stood out in the darkness.  
  
Something was moving in it, and something in Pippin made him stand up quietly and make his way over to the wizard. It was like he wasn't controlling himself, and the urge to hold this strange seeing stone was overpowering him. Half of himself was screaming silently, "Stop! Stop! Go back to bed!" and the other half was laughing and saying, "Pick it up, look into it, go on!"  
  
Pippin looked round at Gimli, who hadn't heard him, then slowly reached down and pried the Palantir from Gandalf's hands. He smiled as he lifted up the seeing stone, it was a little heavy. Then his heart skipped a beat as Gandalf grunted and felt around in his sleep for the item he had been holding. Pippin looked round and grabbed a saucepan, quickly shoving it into Gandalfs grasp. Quieting the old man.  
  
The young hobbit smiled and placed the Palantir on the floor, then knelt down next to it so he could see into it clearly. Then Pippin gasped as light flooded the seeing stone and a searing pain shot through him. 


End file.
